


Picture Me Perfect

by ayumihayashi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Photographer!jooheon, Pictures Insert, Social Media AU, THIS IS C U T E, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and his cute boyfriend Kyun, instagram au, kinda wanted to do this, please love my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: one year with Jooheon and Changkyun through jooheon's Instagram





	Picture Me Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> hi !  
> i had this idea when i saw an jookyun edit on instagram and i HAD to.. it took me a whole day and night to make all these edits so i hope y'all gonna enjoy this shitty idea,,, 
> 
> (i literally made an instagram account for this, yes @joohtography exist)

Okay I'm sorry it's not a real story but I couldn't make the pictures show up in AO3 so I decided to make a Tumblr and post it there.. If you could check it out by clicking [here](https://youarebadtome.tumblr.com/post/180208326318/picture-me-perfect) (or if this don't work here's the link 

https://mochijohnny.tumblr.com/post/183187052438/picture-me-perfect

 

I spent a whole day and night making this story and edits, so if y'all could take a look, that'll make me really happy!

 

Sorry again if you thought you were gonna read a story on AO3.. really wanted to put it here but man the pictures thing is HELL, i spent 5hours trying to put pictures here but i gave up.

 

Hope it was decent, thank you if you read it :)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: @HEARTSFORKYUN


End file.
